Although the inventor herein is not aware of any device that is similar in appearance or function to the devices of the instant invention, there is at least one patent dealing with a similar part of the instant invention.
That disclosure can be found in Fell U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,655, in which there is described a message display boot for fuel dispensing nozzles. The boot is of the type that is conforming to the outside of a fuel nozzle and it contains a flat message display platform mounted on the top surface of the boot. It has a clear overlay, which is used to protect any printed message placed on the platform from the elements and the fuels being dispensed.
However, the patent to Fell does not include, describe, show, or imply the pre-recorded message device of the instant invention.